Gunter wants Gwendal in a Maid Dress!
by MagicalBoyPrettyNobuyuki
Summary: There is now a 2nd chapter!This is what happens when Gunter gets kinky ideas. GunterXGwendal Warning: MM, buttsex, Complete plotlessness..Please read and review? Especially review.
1. Chapter 1: Gwendal's maid dress

Gunter wants Gwendal in a Maid Dress!

"Gunter, what the hell is wrong with you?" Gwendal growled. "Gunter must be insane. Gunter wants me to wear _that_. Why in seven hells would I wear _that_?" he thought angrily.

"Oh, come on! It would look so cute on you!" Gunter gushed. The "it" in question was a green and white and oh-so-frilly maid dress. "Not to mention incredibly sexy" Gunter added with a wink.

"No. No way. Never." Gwendal snarled.

"Well, if that's the case…" Gunter sighed. He proudly walked to his closet, pulling out a whip and a thick packet of photos of Gwendal naked in compromising positions. "Take your choice. Physical torture, or blackmail?", Gunter chuckled, smirking evilly.

"Damn him. Damn him and his evil tendencies. And damn Yuuri for giving that devil a camera!" Gwendal thought, enraged. "Fine. I'll wear the dress" he groaned in a defeated voice.

"Oh, goodie!" Gunter exclaimed, clapping and thrusting the dress at Gwendal.

"I can't believe I'm doing this. Damn it, Gunter, you will pay" Gwendal's angry thoughts were evident on his face as he walked into Gunter's room, wearing the fluffy, frilly maid dress. He also had on a little headband, long white stockings, and a pair of maid-ish shoes. He held a feather duster. He wished he was holding something he could bludgeon Gunter with, but no such luck.

"Gwendal! A maid shouldn't look so sour! Smile for me!" Gunter said, pouting. This snapped Gwendal out of his fantasy of murdering his friend and lover. He gave Gunter a very sarcastic smile, and then glowered fiercely.

"This will not do!" Gunter exclaimed. "Looks like I'm going to have to punish my maid!" he added with an evil, sexy smile. "Oh fuck" Gwendal muttered.

It turned out that Gwendal was correct in his prediction. Gunter began by grabbing Gwendal and violently pinning him against the wall and kissing him. "What happened to the cute little uke I fell for?" Gwendal thought. He ended up changing his mind, though, when he felt Gunter's hand slip up his skirt to ghost his fingers against Gwendal's manhood. Gwendal moaned into the kiss, which was something Gunter took full advantage of, slipping his tongue into his lover's mouth. Gwendal, still in slight shock at being ravaged by the man that was usually his uke, allowed it all to happen and allowed Gunter dominance. He figured Gunter was in the mood for that, and rebelling might mean important people seeing pictures of him sleeping naked with one of his larger knitted plushies…or something worse.

Once the kiss was broken off due to lack of air, Gunter began removing his clothing. He felt rather hot and his pants were definitely becoming too tight. Gwendal couldn't help but watch, nor could he not get excited watching Gunter strip. The lavender-haired man was by far the sexiest in the kingdom. That may be Gwendal's bias toward his lover, but as far as Gwendal's concerned, it's true. Once Gunter was naked, he dragged Gwendal to his desk and pushed his torso onto the top of it.

"Wait. Can we use the bed, and can I take off this accursed maid dress?" Gwendal asked, slightly confused

. "No, and no" Gunter purred.

"Great. I'm about to be seme'd by my uke on his desk while wearing a maid dress" Gwendal sighed inwardly.

Gunter began digging in one of his drawers until he came up with a vial of lubricant. After he found it, he lifted up Gwendal's skirt, pleased to find that Gwendal had no form of underwear on under the dress. Grinning, Gunter uncapped the lube and poured a little onto his fingers. Gwendal whimpered when he felt Gunter's long, slender finger intrude upon his opening. It was soon joined by a second, then a third, twisting and stretching the virgin passage. Gunter and Gwendal had made love many a time, but Gwendal had always been on top, so needless to say Gwendal needed a decent amount of preparation.

Gwendal sighed in relief when Gunter removed his fingers. Unfortunately, the worst was yet to come. Gunter applied the rest of the lubricant to his aching shaft. He pulled Gwendal's skirt up as far as he could, positioned himself in front of Gwendal's opening, then slowly began to force his way in. Gwendal gasped. He felt tears welling up in his eyes…something he did NOT want Gunter seeing. He buried his face in his arms to hide his tears.

Gunter waited until Gwendal lifted his head again to start moving. He gripped his lover's hips as he thrust into the tight passage. Gwendal's grunts of pain quickly became moans of pleasure when Gunter found the dark-haired man's sweet spot. Gunter began thrusting faster and harder, pounding into Gwendal's prostate repeatedly until Gwendal could no longer handle it and came, spilling semen all over the leg of the desk and the floor. Gunter, face contorted with pleasure and sweating, finally reached a climax. He collapsed on top of Gwendal, pushing his love further onto the desk. "I hope you've learned your lesson from this punishment" Gunter said mischievously; he knew Gwendal was glaring at him in his mind. "Oh, and by the way. I love you" Gunter added. This softened Gwendal's mental glare.

"He really is sexy in a maid dress" Gunter thought triumphantly.


	2. Chapter 2: Gwendal's revenge

Okay, disclaimer comes here since I managed to blank it out in ch. 1: KKM IS NOT MINE. If it were, GwendalxGunter would be unquestionably canon, so much so that no one would even THINK of GxY or Gwendal/Anissina!

Gwendal's Revenge: Gunter in a Maid Dress!

Gwendal looked over the purple and white maid dress he'd had tailored. Revenge is sweet. Now all he needed was the…persuasive media. "Blackmail" is such an ugly word. Fortunately for Gwendal and unfortunately for Gunter, the soldier was cunning and had his own toy from the Demon King-an inconspicuous video camera. And unfortunately for Gunter, Gwendal had a video of the two of them…one where Gunter fought for dominance and failed miserably. "That should do the trick" Gwendal said to himself, smirking as he took the dress, video, and video player to his office where Gunter was working on some of his paperwork.

"Hello, Gwendal! Oh my you look so nice today, and the sun's shining and-" Gunter froze when he saw Gwendal's devilish smile. He paled when he saw the new maid dress in Gwendal's arms.

"No." Gunter said firmly. The maid dress thing was HIS idea! Why couldn't he be on top without having to repay Gwendal for it?

A smile played across Gwendal's lips; a wicked, evil smile from Hell. "Then I guess you'd like for me to show this to His Majesty?" he purred, popping the tape into the portable player.

Gunter's face turned pink as he watched the video. It was hot for personal use, but for His Majesty to see? That would be total humiliation. "Okay, you win" he sighed, dejected.

Gwendal noticed Gunter's behavior and almost felt guilty…until he spotted the growing bulge in his lover's pants. He handed Gunter the dress, and the smaller man trudged to the bathroom, still putting on his moping act. While Gunter was changing, Gwendal's mind went to places his plushies would not approve of. He stepped out of his boots and sat down in his chair. He opened his jacket, feeling a bit hot thanks to the mental images he was getting.

"Um…how does it look?" a meek voice spoke from the other end of the room.

Gwendal turned around to see one of the most amazing sights he'd ever witnessed. There was his Gunter, standing in front of him in the dress, which fit his slim, lithe form snugly and brought out the color of his violet eyes. The skirt part of the dress was incredibly and dangerously short, just barely covering his backside. The white stockings and headband added to the cuteness factor, but what really did it for Gwendal was Gunter himself. The fair skinned man stood at a bit of an angle, legs slightly apart. One hand was rested on his hip. The other hand was up to his face, his index finger placed on his lower lip, and his cheeks were a light pink.

"Gunter, you slut…" Gwendal gasped, doing his best to maintain control. This was supposed to be his revenge, but if he wasn't careful Gunter would be on top again.

"Why thank you" Gunter said, voice husky. He sauntered towards Gwendal, eyes clouded over with desire.

"If you're thinking of a coup d'etat, don't bother" Gwendal said, attempting to sound stern, but ever so slightly wavering.

"Gwen, you think me to be some kind of devil bent on seduction! No, I'm just going to show you…how a good servant treats his…master…" Gunter purred, words trailing off as he straddled Gwendal in his chair and brushed his lips against his lover's.

Gwendal wanted to be in charge here, but from the way things were going, that wasn't looking likely. He placed a hand behind Gunter's head and held him in place, engaging his lover in a passionate kiss. He let go of Gunter's head and reached behind his lover, firmly squeezing his ass with both hands. Gunter broke the kiss and yelped.

"You've certainly changed your mind about wanting to do this" Gwendal semi-sneered.

"I feel sexy in this" Gunter responded, still sounding insanely horny. Gwendal mentally agreed that Gunter did indeed look incredibly sexy in that dress. It was designed to be sexy, but not _that_ sexy. Gunter mentally noted to keep the dress in case he ever wanted Gwendal's attention when he wasn't in the mood.

Gwendal was sick of the chatting. He reached up Gunter's skirt and removed his G string. Gunter grinned manically. He shifted his position on top of Gwendal so he could open his love's pants. Gwendal grabbed the lube from his desk, hanging onto it while Gunter removed Gwendal's length from his pants.

Gunter took the vial of lube and squeezed some into his hand. He proceeded to oil Gwendal's manhood, staring into his Gwendal's eyes the whole time. Once Gwendal was slick enough, Gunter positioned himself on top of the man he loved and lusted after.

"Mine" Gunter growled. He lowered himself onto Gwendal's shaft and captured his lips in a rough, bruising kiss. He completely impaled himself without even wincing. Gwendal had ravished him enough times that he was used to having something so large inside him. He pulled himself up and impaled himself again. He did so repeatedly, creating a rhythm and finding the best angle.

Speed steadily increased. Both men were groaning and yelling like crazy. Gwendal took hold of Gunter's hips, forcing Gunter to just relax and go along for the ride. Gunter's skirt fluttered in the slight breeze that was created from the lovers' rapid movements.

A scream pierced the night air like lightning, followed by another. The couple separated, completely exhausted. Gunter flashed Gwendal a sly smile. "How was it?" he asked pseudo-innocently.

"Mind blowing, as always" Gwendal responded warmly. "Even though he's a slut" was the rest of the sentence, which remained unfinished.

--

Little did Gunter and Gwendal know, they had been watched. It was something they should have suspected and taken caution against, but had forgotten about in the moment. Unfortunately, Gwendal left the door slightly open. This had been a fatal mistake.

"Oh my, Doria, Lasagna! Come look in here!" Sangria whispered excitedly. Her friends and fellow maids followed her to peek into Gwendal's office and witness the early stages of Gwendal and Gunter's sexual rendezvous.

"Oh my!" Lasagna gasped. "That's Gwendal and…who is it?"

"I don't know…but it looks like a maid!" Doria exclaimed.

"I wonder who…" Sangria said thoughtfully.

"She must be a new maid, since I don't recall any with such a similar hair color to Lord Gunter's!" Lasagna answered.

"We must tell Lady Anissina right away!" Doria decided. The fangirl maids scrambled away to tell their ringleader.

--

"Gwendal did WHAT?!" Anissina cried, shocked by the news.

"Which maid would it be?" Sangria asked.

"Maybe it was Lord Gunter after all… I certainly don't know of any maids with hair like that!" Lasagna sighed. That wasn't as fun of an answer.

"Certainly not!" Anissina cried. "Gunter may be feminine, but there's no way he'd wear a dress like that! I tried to get him to for one of my experiments and he refused!" she explained. The fangirl maids agreed that it made sense.

"In that case, I shall go question Lord Gwendal myself!" Anissina resolved. She took off for Gwendal's study.

--

"What? Sex with a maid? I never did anything of the sort!" Gwendal huffed.

"Don't lie to me! My faithful spies gave me all the sordid details!" Anissina snapped.

"They told me you…" she leaned in and whispered everything she was told Gwendal and the maid had done. Gwendal blushed furiously, shocked that he had been watched.

"Oh! That was Gunter! He knows I like cute things, so he decided to mix 'cute' and 'sexy' for me!" Gwendal stammered, half-lying. "Right, Gunter?" he asked, desparate.

"I did nothing of the sort, Gwendal" Gunter said calmly. Gwendal's jaw dropped. What was his lover doing? "So please tell Anissina all about this maid lover".

"You're coming with me, mister!" Anissina roared, dragging Gwendal by the ear to her laboratory. Gunter shot Gwendal an evil smile.

--

"How bad was it?" Gunter asked later that night, referring to Gwendal's episode with Anissina.

"She tortured me with all kinds of scary punishment machines for about 3 hours. By the time she let me go and agreed to believe that it was you, I could barely move" Gwendal snarled. He shuddered a little at the memory.

Gunter stifled a laugh and Gwendal shot him a death glare. "Why did you lie to her?" Gwendal demanded. Gunter didn't even bother suppressing his laughter.

"Why, Gwendal, dearest, you should know by now that I always get the last laugh!" he said with a smirk.

"Maybe revenge isn't so sweet…" Gwendal muttered before falling asleep with the always forgivable Gunter in his arms.


End file.
